Operation BANG
by Just becci
Summary: This is an old story i was writing!
1. Chapter 1

Operation: b.a.n.g

Being

Adult

No

Gang

Chapter 1

"Yes that's right decommissioned, I'm sorry to have to do this but some off you are turning 13 this year, and you know this is the KIDS next door! And no 'teens'

Aloud! Is this under stood?"Numbuh 86 was in forming numbuh 1's squad

Of decommissioning which would probably happen to at least 1 of them this year.

"Numbuh 5 thinks she talks to much!"Numbuh 5 slipped in to the conversation.

The rest started to snigger." "May I remind you Abigail Lincoln, the first one to be decommissioned is.. You!" numbuh 5 stood there with a firm look on her face.

As numbuh 5 was the eldest, her birthday was in February. Up next number 2 then numbuh 1 .the luckiest was numbuh 3 being the youngest and numbuh 4 just 2 weeks older than her.

After this Lizzie came over, "niggie oh niggie …." Lizzie would go on. Numbuh one, at this moment would have his face covered with his hands. " Yes Lizzie what is it."

Lizzie had just came out of number 2's room "niggie I think I broke something"

BURP BURP BURP BURP, aloud alarm swept the tree house "R.B.E.D, (Rocket Bed Engine Device) LANCHING IN 4.3.2.1..." BOOM "noooooooo!"Numbuh 2 shouted as his bed flew in to the air and a short while later crashed to the ground. "My bed"

All the group ran to the window to see what was going on, "oh pretty fireworks!"

Numbuh 3 said to numbuh 5. "That's not fireworks that WAS my bed!" numbuh 2 replied to her.numbuh 1 stood up, "lizzie just go home", a silence came over the room, "what niggie, what did you say?" "GO HOME"

Numbuh 1 was probably really mad because his fist was clenched.lizzie was turning to tears but managed to speech, "o.k. Sniff o.k. Niggie I'll leave." and she walked out the door. They waited a minute before saying any thing. "Are you o.k? Numbuh 1?"Numbuh 3 whispered to him, numbuh 1 just walked in to his room,


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: B.A.N.G

Being

Adult

No

Gang

Chapter 2

"Hello, Father we have just given Lizzie the cigar, it won't be long now,"

These were the words off the delightful children from down the lane calling there

Father on a happy note .you see when Lizzie left the tree house she was so mad she when down the lane for a little chat with the delightful dorks.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you guys but I need a favour," she said as she entered the hall,

"Ahh Lizzie, Nigel uno's girlfriend how nice It is tosee you, we heard what happen,"

The delightful children were smiling for some weird reason,"

"Well it was all stupid numbuh 2's fault, like who would ever sleep in a rocket?"

Lizzie said in return with an angry look on her face. "We feel the same way"

And as the delightful children said this, they handed Lizzie a box, "this cigar will solve all your problems," "thanks"Lizzie said and ran out the door.

"Numbuh 1, numbuh 1 open this door, there's a mission there's a mission!"Numbuh 4 shouted in to him, "and numbuh 86 is on the phone". "o.k. O.k. I'll be up in a minute"

Numbuh 1 shouted back, and slumped out of his bed and dragged him self out the door. "NUMBUH 1, IT'S 9:16 WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" numbuh 86 yelled at him, "I was sleeping, I had a hard night last night" "I don't care if the tree house fell over, the cigar is missing!" The cigar was an age changing device "early last night a teenager stole it from the moon base and has handed it over to the delightful children from down the lane". "Source believes the delightful dorks don't have it, and we are trying to find out who does." "SO GET IN YOUR PODS AND GO, GO, GO!"

The group ran to their pods. Numbuh 3 was struggling with her door. " Errrm let me do that for you kuki I mean numbuh 3."Numbuh 4 opened her door for her "thanks Wally I mean numbuh 4 he he."Numbuhs 1,2 and 5 looked at numbuh 4, "WHAT!

I WAS JUST BEING NICE!"

The pods were sent up the pipes to the top floor and then the squad got in to a place and blasted up in to the air in search of the KND moon base.

When they get there, there was KND security guards everywhere, "ahh numbuh 1 you made it …as you see the thief got in throw the left side door and climbed up the wall in to the vault. "I know only 1 person who could do that."Numbuh 5 stepped in, and every one looked at her. "Cree!" everyone started to talk and gasp! The numbuh 86

Shouted, "CREE, CREE WHO?" everyone look at number 5 then numbuh 2 started,

"Cree Lincoln numbuh 5's big sister, she was one of the best fighters in the kids next door, but after she turned 13 she started working for the delightful dorks from down the lane.ahhh cree"and after saying he made a lovey dovey face.

Everyone left the room after this but as numbuh 5 left numbuh 86 whisper to her "now numbuh 5 you won't be joining her after your decommissioning will you now?

"Yea never know numbuh 86 you never know" Abby said a quickly walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: B.A.N.G

Being

Adult

No

Gang

Chapter 3

After getting in the plane and flying back to the tree house, numbuh 5 ran out of the plane and straight in to her room. "Numbuh 1 what's wrong with numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 4 said to Nigel. "Oh is that you being nice again Wally?"Numbuh 2

Shouted over "why you little …" and number 4 jumped on top him and started to wrestle. "Numbuh 3, go in and speak to her." numbuh 1 told her thinking it was a girls job. "o.k. I'll ahhh!" numbuh 3 was on the ground, tripped up by numbuh's 2 and 4 wrestling. "AHHH MY LEG!"Kuki screamed. After this the two boys got up and look out to her, "oh my god number 3 I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, stop crying please stop, errrm I'll take you to the hospital, no I'll call a doctor oh my god here, numbuh 2 help me lift her In to her room" numbuh 4 was taking a fit here, "numbuh 4

Her room is 3 floors up from here just put her in your room, numbuh 3 stopped crying and her and numbuh said together "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not his/my room!"

"Oh well just do it, I'm getting tired and my arms hurt!" numbuh 2 said to brake the screaming. So they went to his room and put her at the edge of the wrestling ring, which was his bed. Back to numbuh 1 and figuring out that he is not getting any help he went in to numbuh 5's room,

"Numbuh 5 numbuh 5 where are you?" he said as he ventured in to her room .at the bathroom he could hear crying noise. "Numbuh 5 is that you? It's me numbuh 1 are you o.k. ?" A loud blow of numbuh 5's nose and she was alright, "I'm alright numbuh 1 numbuh 5 just had some issues to work out." although it was what numbuh 86 said to her was what set her of and other thing was probably that she is getting decommissioned in 3 weeks. "Are you sure your alright, I am the team captain and I must insure the happiness of my team mates. "I'm o.k. Numbuh 1"and as she said this she give a smile. "I know your not numbuh 5, I know your worried about decommissioning," said numbuh 1 and she look up to him "but let me issuer you the team and I will be with you every step of the way." Then she started to cry again.

"Wowowo what's wrong now!" trying o hide her tears see said. "You see numbuh 1 that's the problem, I know you'll be at my side, but I won't remember you to be at your side's!" and started really crying, "oh numbuh 5, Abby, please I know you won't remember the kids next door but after you leave I'll still keep in contact with you so that when I leave we'll still be friends, you see?" numbuh 5 looked up again, "yea, numbuh 5 see's, but you'd really do that just for me?" Nigel looked deep, deep in to her eyes and said "yea just for you" this lead in to a hug, which they seemed to enjoy,

"You know numbuh 1, you are my best friend, you always cheer me up at times like these! Ahh "they sat like that for 5 minutes then Numbuh 5 broke away "well you better get back to what ever your doing numbuh 1," "yea"replied numbuh 1 "if you need me I'll be I my room "o.k." said numbuh 5, and then he walked out


End file.
